


灵魂病友（横雏、丸雏）

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 01:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	灵魂病友（横雏、丸雏）

丸山似乎很焦躁。  
连唇舌的动作都是急切的。

虽然自己也没什么资格说他。

后背的蝴蝶骨还是被磕得有些生疼，可他全然不管不顾，一双手臂环上身前人的脖子。

柔软的嘴唇。  
柔软的舌头。

一次又一次的交缠。  
似蛇一样死死圈绕，互相翻卷。

每一次接触都是在点燃情愫。

满室，几乎都是被他们晕染的旖旎。  
满室，几乎都是由他们急促的喘息拼凑出的暧昧。

不知不觉，他是已经松开了手，抵在丸山肩头。

丸山看着他，也是在微微的喘气。  
只是没等他完全回过气，便一言不发地拉住他手腕往里走。

那是丸山的卧室。  
村上只来得及打量了一眼，就在一阵旋转中被推倒在床上。

他陷在弥漫着丸山气息的被褥中，眼中只入了那个压在自己身上的人的脸。

丸山的表情要比自己想象中平静多了。  
可是他的心却不是这么告诉他的。

有一种放纵的喜悦交织着痛苦侵袭着村上。  
缠缠绕绕。  
直到将他整颗心都满满占据。

你说人啊，要怎么做才能违背自己的内心呢——  
答案显而易见。

焦躁几乎要从喉咙跃出。

他双手撑在床上，直起上半身，迎接丸山的嘴唇。  
比刚才在门口要激烈许多的亲吻。

一边专心地亲吻，一边被丸山探进外套里的衣服双手抚摸。  
村上只是稍稍再倾起身朝丸山靠近，那双手就将他的外套脱了。

只有亲吻是不够的。  
远远不够安抚两人心中的不安。

链条被拉开的声音。  
上衣掉落在地的声音。

他们越发亲密地贴近对方。

他是喜欢横山的。  
他很肯定他还是喜欢横山的。

可是从心底油然而生的那股欢愉也不是骗人。

那到底是属于丸山的。  
还是属于他的呢？

他不知道。  
也不想知道了。  
反正他们两早就不知疲倦不分你我地交缠在一起了。

想着横山的念头不过在脑海中一闪而过。  
可是丸山却是清楚地知道。

在自己身上蜿蜒舔过的舌头停了下来，转而用牙齿细细地啃噬。  
那细微的力道与其说是在欺负他，倒不如说将他卷进了更加神魂颠倒的快感。

他在丸山的家里，在丸山的床上，张开了双腿。  
对方只是一个用力地挺身，他们便更加深入地融合在对方体内。

他沉沦在与丸山之间亲密的接触。  
丸山心中的愉悦，如此清晰地抵达他心中。

这么多日以来，他终于看见他脸上露出了笑容。  
都是因为他，让他心里那么久都像布满乌云的阴天一样让人难过。

性爱。  
他能说那是一场淋漓尽致的性事。  
却不敢断定里面有没有爱。

纵然这两个字经常被放在一起使用。

无法言语的喜欢。  
无法言语的泪水。

明明这些他们都一起分享。  
为什么他们却不是恋人呢？

这么想着，他们只有更加用力地在对方身上留下印记。

交缠在一起的两幅躯体。

他们像对恋人那样——  
抵死缠绵。

 

“hina和maru终于合好了啊。”横山也似乎松了口气。

他没说话，只是瞥过眼神，默默地点了下头。

横山正搂着他，没能看到他的神情，却是感觉到怀中的人的动静。

“太好了。”

脑袋被人亲了亲。  
他不由自主地僵住了。

他还没想好要怎么和横山说。  
甚至还没想清楚到底要说什么。

只是他知道自己必须要和横山谈谈。

横山倒是有所察觉：“怎么了？”

那日之后，他和丸山之间那种奇怪的联系就再也没出现过了。  
消失得无影无踪，毫无痕迹可循。

现在想来，像是生了一场病。  
不过是他两的灵魂同时生了一场病。

他用力咬住下唇，最终还是松开来。  
他闭上眼，往恋人怀里偎去。

“没什么。”

 

 

——全文 终——


End file.
